


It's Always Breeding Time

by DizzilySpiraling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr:</p>
<p>badwolfbadwolff: Chrisaac!!! Breeding kink. Baby boy needs to be filled up with Daddy’s come morning, noon, and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Breeding Time

There was a game going on, and normally Daddy didn’t pay him much attention unless it was during their traditional halftime blowjob. Thinking he was safe, Isaac quietly opened the front door with twenty minutes left on the clock, one foot already past the threshold before Daddy called out his name sternly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Daddy didn’t even take his eyes off the screen to address Isaac, hovering nervously in the doorway.

“The movies, with a few people from my American History class. You said I could go last night.” In fact, Daddy had encouraged him to spend more time with his peers, even pressing a few twenties in his hands to make sure he had money for gas and overpriced popcorn. Of course afterwards Daddy had bent him over the dining room table, so maybe he’s forgotten.

“I’m not forbidding you from going, but aren’t you forgetting something baby boy?” Isaac struggled to remember what he could’ve possibly done to get in trouble now. The dishes were loaded, his room was clean, he’d finished his homework before dinner, and he’d even started this week’s laundry.

“I’ll vacuum when I get back?” Isaac tried, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“You also left the house early for lacrosse practice, which I allowed on the condition that your morning breeding will be postponed until later on in the day. This is the second time you’ll be leaving the house today without having been bred, baby boy. You know I can’t allow that.” Isaac flushed at his glaring mistake, cock already filling at the thought of Daddy pumping him full. Quickly, he dropped to his knees and situated himself between Daddy’s legs, unbuckling and pushing aside the denim, surprised to find that Daddy was almost completely erect. Clearly Isaac was the only one that forgot his most important chore of the day.

A few loving licks and Isaac could already tell Daddy was getting impatient, if the lube that dropped onto the floor next to him was any clue at all. His own jeans were pushed down just far enough, and soon he was working himself open with a couple fingers, head resting on Daddy’s thigh so as to not block his view of the television. If his own carelessness caused Daddy to miss an important goal, Isaac was definitely in for a spanking. It was why mid-game fucks rarely happened; Isaac could never keep enough wits about him to worry about Daddy’s line of sight. Although, seducing Daddy during a game was definitely worth it if he was craving a good spanking and a night with the vibrator.

Situating himself on his elbows and knees, Isaac reached a hand back to spread himself open, attempting to entice Daddy with his wet and fluttering entrance. “Please breed me, Daddy? I need it.”

Chris moved slowly, settling on his knees behind Isaac’s kneeling form. He carefully inspected Isaac’s pink hole, working two fingers in the slickness to ensure he was open enough, and grazing the pads of his fingers across Isaac’s prostate just to watch him whimper and shake. When he deemed Isaac’s stretching sufficient, Chris gripped his baby boy’s hips firmly and pushed inside without ceremony, delighting in the sharp squeal he elicited.

“Can’t believe you tried to leave the house with your hole empty and unbred. Remember the punishment for forgetting your breeding, Isaac?”

“Five spanks, Daddy. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t. Next time you forget I’ll breed you in public to make sure the lesson gets remembered.” The sudden clench of muscles around his cock suggested Isaac may not be as averse to that as Chris had thought. “Or will you like that too much for it to be a proper punishment, baby boy? Take you against the wall of the theatre where your friends might see? Do you want Daddy to bend you over a park bench?” The questions were mostly rhetorical, though the way Isaac was rocking back against him was as sufficient an answer as any.

A hand came down on Isaac’s plush bum with a loud smack, the boy keening then pressing back, seeking for more. They both knew a spanking was as much of a punishment for Isaac as it was a chore for Chris. The rest of the strikes were doled out in rapid succession, a lovely pink blooming across Isaac’s bottom. The rhythmic slapping of flesh, Isaac’s accompanying whines, and slick sound of Chris sliding in and out of Isaac’s accommodating hole soon overtook the noises of the game.

Chris was close, his rhythm was becoming erratic and the way Isaac’s muscles pulsed around him was certainly not helping matters. Pumping into his baby boy furiously, Chris pushed their hips flush against each other as he began to fill Isaac with his seed. He took a few deep breaths to slow his panting; rubbing at Isaac’s back to sooth him through the process.

“Daddy?” Isaac spoke up after Chris had stopped coming, though stubbornly staying inside him because he couldn’t bear to pull out just yet. “I’ve- I’ve made a mess.”

Chuckling, Chris reached around tucked his hand under Isaac’s waistband, where sure enough there was the wetness of Isaac’s own release. He placed his wet fingers on Isaac’s lip, and the boy sucked them into his mouth eagerly, cleaning up the mess. “It’s okay baby boy, you were just excited. But don’t make a habit of rutting against the carpet.”

“Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy.” Isaac’s was flushed and happy, a glow about him now that he’s been thoroughly fucked and bred. “May I be excused to go change now?” He was running a little late, but if he hurried he could still make it.

Eventually Chris’ softening cock refused to stay in Isaac, but his fingers were an acceptable substitute as they gathered the leaking come and pushed it inside Isaac’s sensitive hole. “You’ve made a mess of yourself, Isaac. You’d better keep these briefs on to remind yourself of what you’ve done.”

“But Daddy! I’ll- I’ll leak.” Now that his hole was fucked open and sloppy, Isaac had no hope of keeping the seed inside him for the entire duration of the movie.

“Then I guess you’d better go get your plug, baby boy.” Chris placed a kiss on Isaac’s forehead, buckling up his jeans and settling back on the couch to catch the last few minutes of the game.

An entire movie with the plug just sitting inside him! In public, and with his friends. A look at Daddy told Isaac he was entirely serious.

“Don’t forget to be back by midnight for your evening breeding baby boy!” Daddy’s attention was directed back to the game again, though there was a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“But-“ The movie ended at midnight, which meant he had to either leave early or be late for his night time breeding session. Still, five spanks was barely anything. And Daddy hasn’t had an opportunity to use the cuffs in an awfully long time… “Yes Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! dizzilytwirling.tumblr.com


End file.
